Aquarius
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: Sumario de Drables (de diversa índole)
1. Carta de desafío

**Carta de desafío.**

* * *

Damas y caballeros, gente de todas las edades.

Permítanme a todos la buena nueva anunciarles.

Sus días de hastío han llegado al final de su ciclo.

Presten atención que una sola vez será dicho.

Prometo que esto habrá de interesarles.

Puesto que sus vidas a partir de ahora, peligro corren de forma constante.

Pero descuiden, Diez días de ventaja yo habré de brindarles.

Ya que espero que aparezca alguien con ganas de desafiarme.

Gente fuerte de todos los lugares bienvenida sea

Cualquiera puede participar, pues esto solo es una fiesta

Todos contra mí, no habrá inconveniente

Trágico destino les espera si su equipo pierde.

Esconderse o rezar, da igual.

De una u otra forma en mis manos habrán de encontrar el final.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora: Bueno no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir algo más sobre el sexy Cell (Si lo se, es extraño que me parezca atractivo cuando la mayoría prefieren al vegis o su hijo), la inspiración nació precisamente cuando escuche la canción del mismo nombre ; carta de desafío (que supongo yo es el tema de Cell, ya que habla de precisamente de eso; la actitud retadora que este tiene para que todo mundo lo enfrente y de ese modo hacer saber a la humanidad que es el ser mas fuerte que existe)_**


	2. Sacrificio de padre

_**Sacrificio de padre**_

« _Lo siento…»_

La muerte es algo que había contemplado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡Maldición! Es una forma algo tonta de terminar mi existencia.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no tenía ningún sentido haber salvado la vida del hijo de aquel a quien yo quería destruir. Pero, en ese instante mi cuerpo se movió solo, un impulso salvaje y repentino me obligo a hacerlo…Y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tendido en el suelo, con chico a mi lado vuelto un completo histérico, llorando y gritando. Rogando para que no me muriera.

 _« ¿Lagrimas?»_

No solo había sido el primer amigo que tuve en la vida, era algo más… Como un hijo…

 _« ¡Sí!, eso eres para mí, un hijo_ _»_

Ahora tengo algo valioso que proteger, por lo que pelear. Un hijo que pese a no compartir lazos de sangre conmigo, nos conecta un sentimiento fraternal; algo incluso es más poderoso de lo que su propio padre siente por el…Descuida, no llores yo…Yo estaré bien, pero quiero que te cuides mientras estoy ausente ¿has comprendido?

Bien, debo irme, hasta pronto y recuerda que…Te quiero hijo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora: Piccolo sin dudas es el mejor padre de la serie (desde mi punto de vista particular), a pesar de no ser el padre biológico de Gohan, demostró quererlo muchísimo…Oh dios es muy enternecedor :3**


	3. Volverte a Ver

_**Volverte a Ver**_

* * *

— **Será mejor que guardes eso con mucho cariño Pan** — Las palabras de Vegeta resonaron en la mente de la pequeña Pan, de cierto modo ella sabía que su querido abuelo Goku no volvería nunca. Entonces corrió donde su abuela y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza para darse un mutuo consuelo.

Las hojas del calendario cayeron como aquellas que son arrastradas por el crudo viento del otoño, días y meses vinieron. Pero siempre estaba ella ahí sentada, esperando a que el regresara…

Cierta tarde, como de costumbre meciéndose con suavidad en el pórtico de su casa, el sueño le alcanzó más temprano que de costumbre; en su idílica ensoñación atravesaba una espesa neblina y a lo lejos reconoció una silueta que le era familiar…¡Era el!, la dulce vitalidad de la juventud le regreso al cuerpo, y como pudo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el _« ¡Un milagro!»_ , sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas, toda la ilusión que guardó en su corazón por tantos años, se había materializado.

— **No vuelvas a irte** — Le rogaba mientras se aferraba a su abrazo con fuerza.

— **Lo siento mucho, pero te prometo que no te dejare sola de nuevo…He venido por ti**

Y fue entonces como en aquella tarde, el sueño le atraparía para siempre…Para ir a lado del hombre que amó en toda su vida…Su amado Goku.

* * *

 _ **Nota: El amor es capaz de crear una de las esperanzas más grandes dentro de nuestros corazones...**_


End file.
